The Teen Titans Read Fanfiction
by AjStarlet
Summary: It's here! What happens when the Teen Titans begin to wander the path of fanfiction? Well, there'll be awkwardness, romaaaance, Jeff the Killer, and just plain randomness. And who knows? Maybe these crappy fics can bring certain Titans together... [RobStar] [BBRae]


**READ THIS PART OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU WANNA KNOW WAZZUP;**

**Why I deleted some stories**

**What I am writing**

**Hi, everyone!**

**I have a lot planned, and it irks me when I think about it because it's so much!**

**Let's start with why I deleted some of my stories:  
**

**I lost the flow for it. I don't want to write forced stories, I want to write it with heart and quality humor. I'm very sorry, but I had forgotten most of the marvelous ideas I had for it.**

**Also, I have been looking at my earlier chapters...**

**WHY THE FUDGE HAVE I BEEN SPEAKING AND WRITING LIKE THAT?! What was up with me cussing that much?! And those God awful details! I'm so sorry if you guys had to burn your eyes out. **

**So, I shall be cleaning those up before I begin to regularly update after I finish my book.**

**Here's the thing:**

**I have wonderful characters set up for the book I was supposed to write. But the plot is not strong enough, so I was working on that, and I was like, "I can't just give up!"**

**When I was on the treadmill, angrily thinking about what to write, my mind wandered off to those cliche Wattpad stories, where the guy is like, "Look at me I'm the sexy alpha wolf!"**

**And then the girl's like, "Yay you're my mate!"**

**And their "inner wolves" talk like this; **

**Girl's wolf: NO EVEN IF HE REJECTS YOU AS YOUR MATE YOU MUST LOVE HIM YES YES LOVE HIM. MMM. YES.**

**Boy's wolf: YOU DOUCHE WHY DID YOU REJECT THAT PRETTY WEREWOLF. I SMELL HER. OUR MATE. YES. MMM. YAY.**

**And I think it's disgusting how in those popular stories the guy forces the girl to be with him. How is that romance?! I'm totally against forced love like that. The only time I understand arranged marriages is if you agree to it and you trust the people doing it for you, and actually are in love with your fiance. ****But other than that, these authors are writing about fifteen-eighteen year olds knowing these guys are demanding and forceful, and yet they let themselves be treated like that! AW HELL NO! **

**So, while I was on the treadmill, scolding my writer's block, I suddenly remembered a discarded idea about a similar story, except it's humorous and it's they don't love each other, and are not abusive. And then I was like, "...MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**'Cuz like, what if the girl wasn't a shy, but somehow strong girl even though she's supposed to be a tiny thang, but almost like a gang girl that's three times bigger than most girls? And the guy wasn't this muscular, sexy thang, but a nerdy dude? And instead of having to get married, they're planning to escape? **

**And then I was like no werewolves. AND SO IT'S AN ICE KINGDOM! Mostly 'cuz I always wanted to write an winter story. I was always creepily tolerant to the cold. I'd run out butt naked in the snow when I was little kid and my sister would have to chase me. Oops. And while everyone at school is wearing thick coats I'm like, "Wuzzup, beeyotches?" in a T-shirt and capris. **

**SO YEP THAT'S WHAT I'M WRITING WHILE SLOWLY WRITING MY OTHER BOOK! I'm on chapter five already for this story, after planning it out. :)**

**If anyone steals this idea I shall make you into a human centipede... :)**

* * *

**READ THIS PART IF YOU WANNA HEAR ABOUT THIS STORY AND HOW TO SUBMIT! AND OTHER NEWS!**

**:D**

**I'm writing The Teen Titans Read Fan-Fiction!**

**Yay!**

**Rules on how to submit and other stuff:**

**-Write a parody of Teen Titans, or something of like One Direction or such. The reason is because One Direction is more general and about real people so that'll get the Titans. xD**

**-If you have permission, if someone has a funny or weird fic, ASK them if you can submit it to this story. **

**-There is only two fanfics per chapter. One might be my own, a real one I made or just made up on the spot. Or the two might be other's.**

**-They all have to be oneshots.**

**-Please do not submit regular fanfictions just because you want more attention! **

**THIS IS HOW YOU WILL GET ONE IN:**

**Submit me your fanfictions, and I will post them up before each chapter begins. Reviewers will vote on which ones they would like to see the Titans react to!**

**Thank you, and enjoy this chapter.(:**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**YOU STEAL ANY IDEAS I SHALL HUNT YOU DOOOOOWWWNN!**

**I do not own Teen Titans!**

****NOTE** The fanfiction in this chapter IS NOT REAL! ! !**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

* * *

**THIS IS A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE FROM FAN-MAIL!**

**The Teen Titans Read Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

**By AjStarlet**

Winter breezes blew high and low, as a team of teenage superheroes stretched and woke up on this cold January Morning. Robin walked into the common room, humming and sipping some coffee.

Raven and Starfire floated in, and Cyborg and Beast Boy followed in pursuit. Raven stirred her tea, Starfire fed Silkie, Cyborg began to cook some meat, and Beast Boy fished for tofu in the fridge.

"Man, it seems like a totally normal morning!" Beast Boy cheered.

All the other Titans stopped. Robin stopped mid-sip, Raven froze, her spoon now floating in her tea, Starfire dropped the bag, and Cyborg could not open the oven door. Beast Boy, sensing the stillness, looked around.

"Dudes, what happened?" he asked.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him under her dark hood. "You just acknowledged normalcy. You don't do that in stories, because when you do, something eccentric occurs," she told him firmly, annoyed now.

Cyborg frowned. "I _thought_ we were in a fanfiction! I felt someone typing down my actions..." Cyborg poked the air. "STOP IT, MYSTERIOUS FANFICTION AUTHOR!"

Robin clenched his fists. "Don't worry. We can take on whatever will happen! Hopefully, it's a Humor/Romance oneshot," he declared.

"And why that specific genre?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin pulled on his collar, his cheeks reddening. "N-no reason."

"What is fanfiction?" Beast Boy asked. "I always heard you guys talk about it, but never really knew it."

"Funny. You seemed like the type to write BBRae," Cyborg mused.

"What's that?" Beast Boy and Raven questioned in unison.

"Nothin'," Cyborg snickered evilly. It was quite creepy looking. A giant half robot in an apron, clasping his hands in an evil genius fashion. "Mwer her her her..."

"Why don't you look up fanfiction?" Raven told him, amusement laced in her voice. Oh, he didn't know what he was getting himself into! Sadly, Raven did not know that the question she had just surfaced would be the basis of yet another fanfiction.

Beast Boy tapped his green chin. "It might get my mind off of this creepy situation you said we'd be getting in..." he murmured. He got out the laptop, and swiftly typed in the word, "Fanfiction".

His emerald eyes saw the Teen Titans category. They widened, and he clicked on it without a moment's hesitation, eager to see what this exactly was. And then he got it. Fans that make fiction. Fiction of their already fictional lives. He scrolled down, rather disturbed, and did not notice the devious snickers of his fellow teammates, who had already been disturbed by fanfiction.

Beast Boy saw a story that look like this:

**The Rollercoaster of Luv **** by msstylesfrost** _reviews_

raven looked at the ground crying. "but i luv you cyborg." "srry but i love robin. im sorry u dint no i was honosaxuel." "smh cyborg smh..." A story of survving the rollercoaster we call lov.

**Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 87 - words: 4,001 - Reviews: 219**

"Why is Raven in love with Cyborg, who's in love with Robin?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

Starfire giggled, and the other teammates flushed bright red.

"That's fanfiction for you," Raven muttered, trying to hide her embarrassment. She then turned to Starfire. "How do you know what fanfiction is?"

"Oh, um, y-you see, friend...Uh..." Starfire stammered. "I must use the pot-ty!" And then she ran.

Raven raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy clicked on the story, preparing himself to what he was about to read.

_raven hugged cyborg. "ur my bae."_

_"yeah but raven i need to tell u somethin."_

_"what bae?"_

_"robin and i...well...he got me pregnant."_

_"what?!" raven jumped up and slapped him. raven looked at the ground crying. "but i luv u cyborg."_

_"srry but i love robin. im sorry u dint no i was honosaxuel."_

_"smh cyborg smh..."_

_cyborg left the room and raven looked at a piece of used floss. "i should hang myself," she thot as she wrapped it around her nek..._

_to be continued_

"WHY IS RAVEN CHOKING HERSELF WITH DENTAL FLOSS?!" Beast Boy cried. "AND HOW IS CYBORG PREGNANT?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Raven winced as she read the fanfiction. "I would never do that. Especially with used floss."

Cyborg and Robin eyed each other. "If I was gay, it'd be for Batman," Cyborg shrugged. And then he and Robin walked to the laptop. "Let's look at the other ones." Starfire had come back now, slowly floating to the bunch.

Beast Boy clicked on one called _Jeff the Killer Meets the Teen Titans._

_"Oh hello, Titans!" Jeff the Killer sneered._

_"Oh no!" Starfire cried. "We're all gonna diiiiieeee-" Starfire was stabbed by Jeff's knife. He then shot everyone else._

_The End._

"Why am I the one to experience the most detailed death?" Starfire wondered out loud, slightly scared. "And who would write such a crude thing?"

Robin frowned. "I think we had enough with fanfiction."

"Yep," Beast Boy mumbled. "Agreed."

* * *

**Oh, Robin! There's never enough!**

**I hope you enjoyed the sneak peek. xD**

**If you submit right now, I will not reply because I won't be on much. But I will the sooner I finish my book. :)**

**-Aj**


End file.
